Operation: NECSUS
New Emperor Crazily Seeks Ultimate Spaceruption Operation: NECSUS, also called the Into the Nexus Arc, is the 5th story of the Big Mom Saga of the Nextgen Series. It is the big adventure story of the Big Mom Saga, as MASKED was to the Viridi Saga, and was inspired from the Ratchet & Clank Future trilogy. It uses crossovers from mainly Ratchet & Clank and Futurama, but uses other series, too. It is the first Nextgen story with Nebula Winkiebottom as the protagonist. Operation: NECSUS was posted on March 1, 2014. It is preceded by Operation: CLOWN, and followed by The Great Candied Adventure. Summary Prologue Nearly 2 million years ago, a war was taking place on Zathura, between the Zathurians and Cragmites. The Zathurian leaders, Blumere and Nostere Winkiebottom, were up on the IRIS Supercomputer, who predicted the tragic outcome of the war. The Zoni gave them the Dimensionator to use against the Cragmites, but they said that their children couldn't come home. Back on Zathura, Dimentia is saying good-bye to her brother, Dimentio, for she has found Jirachi and is ready to take a stand against the adults of the universe. Dimentio was offered to come with her, but he chose to stay behind. Blumere and Nostere landed back on Zathura and ventured to the center of the Cragmite army. Nostere was hit with an arrow, but this doesn't stop Blumere as he uses the Dimensionator to banish the Cragmites to Dimension D. Shortly after, Zathura is sealed by the Zoni to protect the couple's children, but Dimentia had already left. Just as well, an egg was ejected from the atmosphere before the Cragmites' fall. The New Chancellor On KND Moonbase, Cheren Uno is announcing the next line of KND cadets, with Mocha being the first to step up, for her heroic actions during the Punk Hazard incident. After giving a small speech, Mocha is assigned to Sector W7 who is excited. Panini then approaches Sector V and gives them the mission to escort Caesar Clown to GKND H.Q., as the Galactic Council wants him court-martialed. Doflamingo approaches her and says that his sector should do the mission, but Panini suggests he asks Cheren about that, while Sector V goes to do their mission. At Galactic Council H.Q., on Coruscant, Councilman Jeremy announces the presidential debate for Galactic Chancellor, with Nebra Phyronix and Percival Tachyon as the candidates. Tachyon begins a speech about how Galactic Kids Next Door can't be trusted, judging by their actions from 20 years ago. He insists that if they keep relying on these kids, other galaxies will see them as weak and try to invade them, and the GKND won't come to help. After some counterarguments from Tallest Zim and King Croacus, Jeremy tells Tachyon that he needs to forget his past grudges for the GKND if he ever wants to be Chancellor. On Planet Wisp, Nebula summons the Galactic Kid Council, announcing the New GKND's 3rd anniversary. She called for everyone to meet up on GKND H.Q. for a party at 5pm, reminding them of the significance of their organization: a coming together of many different races for a common goal. She dismisses everyone as she and Jerome return to their base. Back on Coruscant, Tachyon is angry at the others for opposing his thoughts and mutters that he deserves to be Chancellor, when a girl named Vendra shows up, offering to help. Following the graduation ceremony, George and MaKayla King return home upon their parents' request, and Jagar and Misty show them a spaceship that Clockwork prepared for them. They set off for space, claiming they will show them something they need to know. Meanwhile, Sector V finally delivers Caesar to GKND H.Q., and Team Vweeb is assigned with bringing the clown to Coruscant. While they do so, Nebula suddenly gives Sector V the task of helping them prepare for the party. Back on Moonbase, Doflamingo Jr. asks Cheren is his sector can provide backup on Sector V's mission, but Cheren denies. Cheren then talks with Panini, saying that Doflamingo's father is one of Caesar's clients, so they couldn't trust him. With Team Vweeb, the group has arrived on Coruscant, and they begin to escort Caesar across the city. The city is suddenly invaded by a race called Drophyds, who are aiming to take Caesar. The kids make their way across the city and arrive at Galactic Council H.Q., but before they could get inside, Vendra Prog ambushes them. Makava recognizes her as Galaxia's most wanted criminal, along with her brother, Neftin Prog. The two criminals attack the group and take Caesar away. Nebula and Jerome go to Coruscant to see what's wrong, and they are shocked to see Team Vweeb injured. They are brought inside the H.Q., into the courtroom upon Tachyon's request. Tachyon uses the beaten-up kids as evidence that GKND should be shut down, because their future generation is going to get their selves killed at a young age. The courtroom exchanges mutters of agreement as Nebula glares at Tachyon. With the King Family, the group finally arrives at the Great Clock, which is the source of all timebending. Jagar tells them the history of the Great Clock, created by Arceus and Dialga and meant to keep time balanced in the universe. Jagar explains the legend where the Great Clock is supposed to be a lock, preventing entry to an unbalanced universe Arceus created long ago, and 20 Keys would be needed to open it. At Galactic Council H.Q., Tachyon is elected Chancellor, and to enact his plan, he signs a peace treaty with the Drophyd leader and grants Vendra and Neftin Prog pardons. At GKND H.Q., Nebula orders Jerome to send everyone home, while she goes with Sector V back to Moonbase. On their flight back, they are captured by Tachyon, who announces his new 'Emperor' position. Chris tries to kick Tachyon, but the alien reveals his Logia matter-scattering abilities, as he ate the Matter-Matter Fruit. Nebula attacks with a Starburst, and learns that spacebending hurts him. However, Vendra appears and takes Nebula's space-chi out of her body. Afterwards, Tachyon uses his power to open the floor and drop Nebula to Dagobah. Meanwhile, Neftin breaks into Dimentia's house with New Star Wolf, going to arrest the woman. Way Back Home Before Nebula could collide with the ground, she is rescued by the Zoni, who gently lay her on the ground, and say she must find the Nether Rifts. Nebula wakes up to the sound of a voice, and discovers Vweeb was with her, as he was hiding in her pocket. The two journey across Dagobah to reach MomCorp Outlet Mall. They buy some classic 20x40 weapons from Numbuh 20x40, then head down to the hangar to buy a ship. They meet an alien named Pollyx, CEO of Pollyx Industries, who wishes to take them to his hideaway. A group of Drophyds fly in and begin to shoot them, but they manage to get away. On Tachyon's ship, Vendra thinks about her and Neftin returning home, saying 'he' will reward them, and Neftin feels worried for his sister. Meanwhile, Jerome returns to Star Haven, finding his house in shambles, and discovers a videotape left by his mother under the couch. On Great Clock, while the King Family is asleep, MaKayla wakes up, her eyes glowing. She takes her father's Chrono Staff and uses it to travel one week in the past. She appears in Aquaria, at a Drophyd base camp, where she infiltrates the ship that will hold Sector V and breaks open a portion of the floor in their would-be cell. In the present time, Sector V discovers this open hatch, revealing wires connecting to the computer. Vanellope uses these to infiltrate the network, and with the Zoni's help, she changes the flight path of the prison ship to Amazonia. At this time, Nebula, Vweeb, and Pollyx reach Cloud City, where Pollyx has to eject the two when the Drophyds appear. As the two journey across Cloud City, certain areas are trapped in a time loop. The two make it and journey through the library and meet with Pollyx. He explains that his company researches secrets of the universe, with one of their topics being the Great Clock, until MomCorp bought his company upon Tachyon's orders. Pollyx shows them a Space Rift that leads to the Netherverse, which may hold a way to bring back Nebula's bending. Nebula goes inside and gets her Space Block ability back, barely escaping the Nether creature afterward. Pollyx mentions that Tachyon ordered Nebula's mother to be captured, so she decides to return home. Pollyx shows her a Shooting Star spacecraft that his son was making for her, and Nebula uses this to fly back to Star Haven. They arrive at Star Haven, only to see their house in ruins. Jerome is inside, and he shows Nebula a tape left by Dimentia, sometime before Tachyon's election. Dimentia explains that Tachyon is of the Cragmite race, enemies of the Zathurians. They wanted to take the Zathurians' greatest weapon, the Dimensionator, which can warp through space at will. She doesn't know where it is, but the space-pirates likely have a clue. She says that it's Nebula's duty to stop Tachyon and save GKND. Amazonia - The First Fragment Time's River Nebula decides she'll go to the Pirate Fleet in Aquaria alone, and she wants to drop Vweeb off first. However, Vweeb remembers training with his mom and promising he'll be able to fight her one day. Vweeb denies Nebula's request and chooses to go with her. However, she wants Jerome to go around and check on all the other KNDs, and he complies, although he's worried for her. They go to the Pirate Skies and sneak through the fleet before reaching Captain Slag's cabin. They find a small pyramid device, but have to hide as Slag and Rusty Pete come in. They talk about trying to figure the Zathurian artifact out, then leave to get a drink. Nebula picks up the artifact, and when it scans her eye, it projects a message in Zathurian language. She reads that one of the Dimensionator pieces is on Amazonia, but someone whose height matches the Amazonians' would be able to win it. They leave the device and escape before Slag and Pete come back. On their way to Amazonia, Neb and Vweeb become tired and decide to park on an asteroid to sleep. Meanwhile, Sector DR flies to an unknown planet made of Legos, and a group of Drophyds ambush them. However, Doflamingo Jr. catches them with his strings while Numbuh Sweetie-1 destroys their ships. Afterwards, their new member, Don Quixote Sugar, turns the soldiers into toys, and the sector suddenly forgets them. Bison Oxford then becomes a helicopter and flies his friends to a distant city. At this time, Sector V's prison ship lands on Amazonia, and the Drophyds explain it's the home of Amazon women, and men are forbidden. They question why Tachyon wanted them there, but are destroyed by giant arrows launched from Amazons. The Amazons then come to take Sector V to their empress, Boa Hancock. They arrive at Hancock's throne, and the woman demonstrates her mysterious "lovebending" powers by changing Artie Gilligan into stone. She orders her warriors to remove the girls' cuffs while the boys are ordered to do laundry. On Coruscant's Jedi Temple, Tachyon uses his matter powers to dissolve Caesar Clown's chi-blocking cuffs. Caesar is excited to start working again, but Tachyon proclaims he'll only be working for him. He shocks Caesar, revealing to have placed micro shock-droids in his bloodstream, beyond his Logia defenses. Tachyon makes the cuffs appear again as the Drophyds take him to a special location. The Drophyds then demand payment for Tachyon, who complies as Neftin hauls in a giant asteroid. Tachyon uses his powers to dissolve the asteroid and unveil Raritanium, handing it to the Drophyds. Later, Tachyon contacts his accomplice, Mom, telling her to go to Amazonia and search for Sector V. He also requests her help in finding Neb and Vweeb, so she sends the Killbots after them. In the Great Clock, MaKayla is sleepwalking again, and Sigmund believes she is aiming to be his apprentice. He takes her around the Great Clock and teaches her timebending abilities which she already performs well. He takes her to Earth's projection in the Planet Room, which she uses to travel back several weeks ago, to Punk Hazard's Frozen Lands. MaKayla ventures across the Frozen Lands and finds the wreckage of the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N.. After fixing it up, she flies it back to Sector W7 Treehouse and leaves a note. In the present time, the train suddenly appears in W7's hangar, and they find a note inside. When MaKayla returnsto Great Clock, she has a vision of Clockwork, who explains why he's making her alter the timeline. He then suggests MaKayla take a warm bath before leaving. Peeping Vweeb Nebula and Vweeb later wake up and fly to Amazonia. They make their way to Hancock's Temple, in which Vweeb is captured by a bird and dropped into a higher room of the temple. Vweeb unknowingly lands in the bathroom, where he walks across Boa Hancock's face while she's taking a bath. When the empress discovers Vweeb, the Kateenian is stunned by her beauty, but then notices a peculiar mark on her back. She makes him promise not to say anything, captivating him with her beauty. While Nebula is given a tour of the palace, she finally finds Sector V, in which the boys are pampering the girls. Hancock soon comes as Neb sees she has Vweeb. Nebula then takes the challenge to fight in the arena and save him and Artie, but an Amazon is required to battle. Suddenly, the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. crashes outside, and Nebula gets Mocha to help her in the colosseum. They prevail against other Amazon Warriors, but the Boa sisters prove more of a match with their snake powers. Before the match could finish, Mom shows up with a caveman Giant called Geoffrey Giant. Geoffrey rips the arena off, revealing the Dimension Fragment underneath. Nebula and Mocha have to fight the Giant to recover the fragment, and they succeed as Mom retreats. Hancock decides to release Sector V before leading Neb and Vweeb into an underground chamber of the palace, which tells a prophecy that a Zathurian would come to take the fragment and finish a war that was brought up after 2 million years. Nebula questions Hancock's relationship with Mom, but the empress denies and tells her to leave. Nebula leaves, but Vweeb stays and mentions he knows what the mark is, and he promises not to tell anyone. He then promises Hancock he'll help defeat Mom. Legola - Just Business Neb, Vweeb, and Sector V leave Amazonia, while Sector W7 stays behind. Nebula reports to Pollyx she acquired the fragment, who later talks about the pirates hanging around Space Junk Zone. Before they go, Nebula needs more of her powers, and Vweeb brings up the topic of Vendra and Meero Orphanage. They decide to fly to Forest Moon Endor to find the orphanage, to learn more about Vendra and possibly get a new power. Jerome then calls, reporting that several GKND operatives, like Vweeb's friends, are forced to stay extra hours in Galaxia Elementary, which was taken over by a new principal. Nebula tells Sector V to go help them, while she and Vweeb go to Endor. On Planet Legola, Sector DR arrives at the tower of Lord Business, who is another of the Corporate Presidents. They request supplies to help them rescue one of Doflamingo Sr.'s employees (Caesar Clown), and Business agrees, in exchange that they do something about Emperor Tachyon, who has put an embargo on exports from his planet, unless Business hands over something important. Doffy Jr. doesn't really care, but he agrees for now. The King of Space On their way to Endor, Nebula and Vweeb fly down to a barren planet in search for some food. Another Time Beam is distorting a particular spot, where micro-droids are cleaning gunk out of a river. Up on Great Clock, MaKayla fixes this disruption, to her father's amazement, and the micro-droids are freed. They try to feast on Nebula and Vweeb, but they escape just in time. They soon make it to Endor, and make their way across Ewok Village to reach Meero Orphanage, having to battle Ruffians from Sargasso. They find a Space Rift that Nebula enters, making her way through the stage before acquiring the Gravity Body power, to alternate gravity and also float a short time. When she escapes, the Nether blows down a wall and reveals a secret room, with a record-your-voice diary. It belongs to Vendra, and the recording talks about her rough days in Meero Orphanage. She explains a Space Rift appeared in her room, and she spoke to a being called the King of Space. He said that he and Vendra were both exiles, and they wanted to find their way home. He commissioned Vendra's help to find the Dimensionator, and granted her powers of Space. Nebula and Vweeb leave the planet, reporting the message to Pollyx before heading to Space Junk. Sector V soon lands on Galaxia Elementary, which was taken over by Agatha Trunchbull. While Mr. Game-and-Watch pretends to be a Drophyd on the stolen prison ship, Sector V puts on fake handcuffs and enters the school, where Ms. Trunchbull greets them. She demands Haruka gets rid of her pigtails, and when she denies, Trunchbull grabs her by the pigtails and hurls her outside the dome, but she is saved. They are sent to first-day detention, where Vanellope uses a camera to glitch into the security terminals. With the Zonis' help, she makes her way through and disables the cameras. Afterwards, Sector V sneaks out and proceeds to rescue Tron, Arianna, Makava, and many other kids. After getting a bunch of kids on their ship, Miss Trunchbull discovers them and tries to stop their takeoff, but they manage to escape. In a secret hideaway, Vendra is talking with the King of Space, and after hearing what Nebula is doing, she tells Neftin to send Star Wolf to stop her. The Universe's Greatest Bender Nebula and Vweeb make it to the Space Junk Zone and make their way across the realm. Nebula enjoys being out in open space, and she confides with Vweeb her dream of seeing all the stars and making a universe-wide GKND. They continue their quest and find an old robot inside a garage. He moans for them to bring him beer and a cigar, which they do. When he drinks 3 beers, he's back to full strength, introducing himself as Bender B. Rodríguez, a robot who bends things. He declares he's off to go kill himself, but Vweeb stops and convinces him he won't be able to follow his dream. Bender declares his dream is to kill all humans. Nebula gets him to come with them on their journey, but can't promise she can help him with his dream. They eventually find the Zathurian Artifact, which says to go to Legola, the planet of Master Builders. As they leave, Slag and Rusty Pete watch them suspiciously. At Great Clock, MaKayla once again goes back in time, 8 1/2 years on Legola's Octan Tower. She sneaks through the tower and makes it to Lord Business's room, where the businessman has thrown the Piece of Resistance off the "edge of the universe". MaKayla jumps after it, grabs the piece, and returns back to Great Clock. Clockwork tells her she has one last trip to make, as she is watched by Jagar worriedly. Meanwhile, Sector V has to fly to the many planets and drop the rescued students at their respective ones. In Caesar's Lab, Mom is angry with the clown for giving her a lousy Devil Fruit, but Tachyon tells her to calm down. He learns Nebula is recovering her lost powers, and Trunchbull calls to tell him Sector V took her students. Tachyon decides to send Star Wolf after Sector V. Star Wolf receives these orders on Sargasso, but they want to follow Vendra's order and look for Nebula. John Fett decides to send a newbie bounty hunter after Sector V. He explains the mission, to which the hunter replies "that's just dandy". As Team Nebula is flying along, Bender discovers the Piece of Resistance under his seat in the Shooting Star. They then go to the Hip Joint for a drink, as Nebula asks Pollyx about the Piece, which he explains was an item from Legola that could stop a weapon. The Slag Pirates appear and want to take Nebula with them, for her ability to decipher Zathurian Artifacts, but the team escapes, leaving the pirates to deal with Star Wolf. They make it to Legola, and after making their way to Octan Tower, they're captured by Bad Cop. Meanwhile, Lord Business has given Sector DR their supplies and has sent them away, just before Team Nebula is brought in. Business takes the Piece of Resistance and orders Bad Cop to drop them to the black hole, but Bad Cop instead lets them escape. The top portion of Octan Tower comes off and becomes a ship called the Just Business, which flies to the town to begin gluing citizens. Team Nebula makes it back and fights Business, disabling his machine, but he still has the Kragle. Mom then appears and admits that Business is only good for his resources, and she could care less about his "ideas". Nebula convinces Business he doesn't need the Corporate Presidents, and Business destroys the Kragle himself with the Piece of Resistance. Business apologizes for his crimes and lets Nebula have the Dimensional Fragment. He then mentions that Legola is believed to be created by invisible Giants, and Nebula wonders if Giants control their own lives before looking at the readers. Osiris - The New Pharaoh After Sector V finish dropping all the other aliens off, they're about to bring the Kateenian kids to their planet. However, they are ambushed by Space Dandy in his Aloha Oe, and after a short space battle, Sector V's Drophyd ship is destroyed; with them seemingly dying. Team Nebula returns to the barren planet from earlier to find a Nether Rift, but they find the planet is inhabited by robot dinosaurs and metal flora. After making their way across the jungle, Nebula enters the Nether Rift and acquires the Space Shrink ability. When they return, a solar flare suddenly kills all the dinosaurs. Sector V (having apparently survived the explosion) are captured on Sargasso Station, but they escape and fight their way through to disable the barrier generators. Mason encounters Daddy Masterson and battles the hunter, and after defeating him, Mason realizes Daddy is Carol's father. Mason explains his friendship with Carol, and Daddy explains why he left his family. Meanwhile, Haylee Gilligan encounters Dandy as she tries to unhook his ship, but Dandy unhooks the ship himself to allow her to use it. He also gives her a Zathurian Artifact, saying it remained after a planet he blew up. MaKayla goes back in time to Punk Hazard again to take the Escape-Escape Fruit from Caesar, then goes to sneak it onto Dandy's ship. After eating the fruit, one year later, he blows up a planet and acquires the Zathurian Artifact as a result. Sector V then goes to meet up with Team Nebula, and after an accidental space battle, the latter realizes it's them. The artifact tells them the fragment is on Secco's Osiris Country, and the team of 3 flies there. However, the solar flare from the Mecha Jungle makes the Shooting Star malfunction, and it crashes upon entry of Secco's atmosphere. Neb and Vweeb wake up to find Bender gone, and they make their way to the nearby pyramid town to find that Bender has become pharaoh. He enslaves them all for several days to make a giant statue in his memory. However, when Bender demands they tear it down and try again, his subjects decide to wrap him and bury him in the tomb, and send Neb and Vweeb after him. When they meet Bender in the tomb, he reveals to have acquired the Dimensional Fragment. They begin to make their way through the tomb's tunnels, and battled a giant mummy monster called Mummboo. As they exit the tomb, they find an old tablet, and bring it up to show the Osirins. It was the final order of Pharaoh Hamenthotep, declaring all slaves free. After the Osirins fix their ship, the team leaves. Solar Mines - A Scorching Excavation Pollyx calls the team and tells them of a Nether Rift in Naboo's new Gravity Aquarium, so they fly there. They make their way through the aquarium and find the rift, where Nebula acquires the Space Lightning. When they snap another Bender Marking, Bender is able to remember a Zathurian Artifact he tried to take on Tornadus. They go to Tornadus and make their way across Tornado Valley, finding the artifact sitting before an old castle. The artifact says the fragment is in Galaxia's Sun, but they need Fermion Spray to survive in there, a product of Terachnoids. As they leave, Pollyx mentions Tornadus didn't have that many tornados, and it could be the result of a Logia airbender. Inside the castle, a mysterious person receives a newspaper reporting Tachyon's rule, but he figures it's not the worst thing to happen as he believes he'll go back to Earth soon. Pollyx decides to send Sector V to Terachnos to get his Fermion Spray. However, he secretly sent them to their deaths, as Mom had a bunch of Killbots placed around the city. Sector DR also arrives in Terachnos, tearing down the Killbot forces before breaking into Pollyx Industries. They find Caesar missing, but his hologram says that he's in a Jedi Temple, but Mom intervenes and threatens to run Doflamingo's company down if they come. After DR leaves, Sector V arrives to find the building in ruins, and they get some Fermion Spray from an employee. They return to the Great Library to give it to Pollyx, who sprays Team Nebula all over. He mentions they may have 2 hours to get the fragment before the spray dissolves, so they hurry up there. They arrive at Solar Mines and make their way through to the deepest part, meeting an old miner named Ardor. He explains he's looking for the Gem of Space, which was apparently entrusted to his ancestors, and he's soon able to find the fragment with Bender's help. A Drophyd commander named Fisher Phoenix arrives to take the fragment and fight the team using his phoenix form, for he ate the Bird-Bird Fruit, Model Phoenix. The trio defeats Fisher, and Ardor allows them to take the fragment, saying he's happy to know it exists. The Pride Wars Prison Breach Team Nebula returns to Great Library as Nebula is taking a bath. Meanwhile, Bender is cooking lunch using very unhealthy ingredients, and when he feeds it to Sector V, they become sickened. Bender offers Pollyx his food, but the doorbell rings thankfully, so he goes to answer. Unseen in the background, Sector DR is there to return the book they found in Mom's cabin, in return for wanting to know the location of the Jedi Temple. Pollyx mentions the temple in Coruscant, and Sector DR leaves. After Nebula finishes her bath and comes out, Pollyx shows her the book about ancient technologies, last checked out by Mom who wanted information on the IRIS Supercomputer. They decide to look for this computer on the Kreeli Comet in the Bermuda Tetrahedron, having to bring Sector V along so their ship can navigate the storm. After careful maneuvers, Haylee flies them through the tetrahedron, and they land on the comet, where space-pirates have a base. Sheila wants to go exploring the comet, but Aurora suggests they shouldn't get in the way, sending only Vanellope with them to repair the computer. Team Nebula and Vanellope cross the snowy comet and find a Nether Rift, where Nebula acquires the Space Split power. Afterward, they find the dismantled IRIS, and Vanellope enters its virtual space to repair it, with the Zonis' help, who then mention that the 'Light' is in trouble and will perish in Zordoom. After Nebula mentions she's a Zathurian, the computer begins to tell her the story of how the Cragmites were banished, and how Tachyon came to be. Tachyon was expelled from Zathura before its sealing as an egg, and the egg crashed on Glacia where it was frozen for eons. Then 40 years ago, Mom found the egg and hatched it. She sought out IRIS to explain the baby Cragmite, and IRIS told her the same story. Mom requested the location of the Dimensional Fragments, but when IRIS didn't know, Mom dismantled her. Mom decided to raise Tachyon and train him to political power, until he arrived at his current position. She also got him connections with Caesar's business, enabling him to get the Matter-Matter Fruit, and use that power to win the Drophyds' loyalty. IRIS later requests Nebula to bring Dimentia to her, saying she has a message from her parents. After IRIS's story, Aurora calls them and says that Sheila is missing, and Chris and Mason went out looking for her. The two boys find Sheila in a small gorge, saying that she is "done." She explains that she wanted to go on cool space adventures, not sit around and wait for Nebula to do things. In their attempt to reason with her, Neftin shows up and does battle, using his Spaceman Taijutsu. Neftin defeats the three kids and returns to show the others. Vendra declares they'll take them to Zordoom, and wants to see if they'll try and rescue them. On the way to Zordoom, Vanellope suddenly faints and starts glitching, likely due to being outside her intended network for so long. They make it to Zordoom and make their way through the prison before encoutering Vendra and Neftin. Vendra asks Nebula why she really wants the Dimensionator, and Nebula reveals she wanted to find Zathura and learn its culture. She refuses to team up with Vendra for accomplishing that task, and before a fight begins, Sheila suddenly breaks her prison door open using a charged Light Fist. She and the others get away while Team Nebula goes to rescue Dimentia. They free Dimentia from her cell, but she refuses to go to IRIS and says she wants to put her past behind her completely. She reveals that she put Nebula on the quest for the Dimensionator so Dimentia didn't have to. Dimentia decides to stay in Zordoom for that reason, but reveals the location of the next fragment, which is divided in two. The two halves were given to two races that have been fighting for a hundred years, which were the Glomourians and Kateenians. As they try to escape, Neftin ambushes them, but Jerome appears to defend his sister. Team Nebula gets away while Jerome battles Neftin, and defeats him. But when hearing Jerome's reason of wanting to protect his sister, Neftin surrenders and asks to team up with him to stop Vendra from awakening the King of Space. Dimension Construction After leaving Zordoom, Sector V goes to Pollyx to have him help Vanellope, who got injured in Zordoom and is still unconscious. While the others go to Aquaria, Dillon stays behind to watch over Vanellope. When Pollyx later comes out after trying to fix her, Dillon is horrified to hear that Vanel is dying. Dillon recaps the story of how they found Vanellope, and Pollyx explains she's a broken, ancient Program that will likely not last long, and no modern software can fix her. As Dillon cries over her, the Zoni show up, wanting to fix her and make her perfect, without any glitches. Dillon refuses to let them help, saying her imperfections make her special. The Zoni decide to restore Vanellope to how she was when they met her, and an excited Vanellope wants to hurry up and fly off to help the others. Meanwhile, Team Nebula goes to Lord Business to request that he build the Dimensionator. He claims he needs some Alumitanium, which can be found on a barren planet near Forest Moon Endor. They fly to Mecha Jungle again to find the robots evolved to modern civilization. When Nebula reveals how their origins began, they are taken to Gort, and sentenced to be destroyed by the Great Goliath, a giant Bender lookalike. The team defeats the robot as Nebula then shrinks its antenna, which is made of Alumitanium. They take it to Business and resize it as he then melts it down to use. He then claims he still needs a Hexagonal Washer, but Nebula decides they'll look for it later and head to Aquaria. When they reach Aquaria, they ask Ava about the war, and she explains how she married Kweeb in order to stop the feud between their people. Neb and Bender then go to Glomour (meeting Makava on the way) while Sector V and Vweeb goes to Kateenia to meet the respective KND leaders, Liaziana and Minksman. After hearing their stories, they bring the two to St. Percy's Asteroid to make friends, and they did so after Nebula threatened them. They then returned to their planets to convince their parents, the planet rulers, to make peace. Queen Zaádéadia of Glomour and President Linkyn of Kateenia brought their respective armies as they tried to make peace, but John Fett and Aurorra ruined this by infiltrating the two armies and tricking them to attacking each other. Chris Uno and Makava then fought John and Aurorra while the others tried to settle the armies down. While this happened, Tachyon and Mom were preparing to blast them all with an Agifyer Cannon from their Death Heart, but Dillon and Vanellope were on the way to stop them. Ava and Kweeb soon showed up to fight the rulers of their respective planets, and Dillon and Vanel soon stopped the Death Heart. MaKayla suddenly showed up and stopped the fighting, then explained the Queen and President that feuded 100 years ago were just friends, and the war started from a rumor that they were fighting. The two rulers gave their Dimensional Fragment pieces to Nebula as a reward for helping them make peace. Dimensions Merge As they left St. Percy's, MaKayla explained how she's been helping them all this time, and also gives them the Centicubit Washer for the Dimensionator. Jerome and Neftin then call them and send the message from the Zathurian Artifact. Nebula reads the final fragment is on Mechanos, which happens to be the robot planet they've been revisiting. Team Nebula flies to that planet again and finds everything dead. The citizens evolved into energy beings called Purions, and decide to give Nebula the fragment before leaving to another dimension, and conquer it. They bring the fragments to Lord Business as he finally fixes the Dimensionator. As the team discusses some planning, Captain Slag shows up and takes the invention, with Sheila Frantic stowing away on their ship. They get to Ublik Passage as Sheila runs through and gets to Slag, who uses the Dimensionator to summon the Termina Rusty Pete. Sheila battles Slag and defeats him before the others finally get to her. MaKayla tries to tell Nebula the Dimensionator must be destroyed afterward, and as they argue, Pollyx shows up and takes the Dimensionator, saying he'll banish Tachyon himself. He flies to Planet Reepor, and the heroes begin to follow. Game Over Scenes "Tut-tut, tally ho, you are dead, OFF you go." - Trunchbull 1. "The BIGGER they are, the harder they fall!" - Trunchbull 2; Mocha/Trunchbull fight. "Hah! Too easy! GET ME A BROOM, YOU BASTARDS!" - Mom 1. "Perhaps I'll have you converted into robots! And being my SLAVES!" - Mom 2. "SO, Nebula, thought you could beat ME, did you?" - Tachyon 1. "As soon as I'm through with YOU, the rest of your organization will follow!" - Tachyon 2. "MWAH HA HA HA HA ha ha ha!" - Tachyon 3. Characters *'Nebula D. Winkiebottom' *Jerome D. Winkiebottom *MaKayla King *George King *Jagar and Misty King *Vweeb *Makava *Tronta and Arianna Dunfree *Bender B. Rodríguez *Sector V **Vanellope von Schweetz *Sector W7 **Mocha *Sector DR *Zoni *Percival Tachyon *Vendra Prog *Neftin Prog *Mom *Agatha Trunchbull *Caesar Clown *Wolf O'Donnell *John Fett *Aurorra Bane *Daddy Masterson *Dandy *Liaziana Arkhasemia *Minksiminnian Iyptonocuo *Pollyx *Boa Hancock *Lord Business *The High Priest *The Man With the Red Eye Locations *'New GKND H.Q.' *KND Moonbase *Planet Wisp; Galactic Kid Council H.Q. *Coruscant **'Galactic Council H.Q.' **'Jedi Temple' *'Great Clock' *'Star Haven' *Dagobah **'MomCorp Outlet' *Cloud City **'Great Library of Galaxia' *Netherverse *Amazonia **'Hancock's Temple' **'Kuja Colosseum' *Forest Moon Endor **'Ewok Village' **'Meero Orphanage' *Galaxia Elementary *Space Junk Zone *Legola *Sargasso Region *Aloha Oe *Secco; Osiris Country *Gravity Aquarium *Tornadus *'Terachnos; Pollyx Industries' *Solar Mines *'Bermuda Tetrahedron' **Kreeli Comet *Zordoom Prison *Planet Glomour *Planet Kateenia *Mechanos *Ublik Passage *Planet Reepor Trivia Running gags *When referring to Mom's name in a sentence, characters confirm they're referring to the person, not their own mom. Just as well, vice-versa. *Bender mentions to have a variety of hobbies, and gives those hobbies a number by which he had them. *Captain Slag calls Sheila by a number of animal names, but not raccoon. Quotes "Zoni." - Zoni, when added to the group. "Behooold." - Zoni, when revealing a terminal. "WARP." - Zoni, when going to Zone Lights. "Whoooooaaaa!" - Vanellope, falling death. "OW! I need a rest." - Vanellope, death on field. "I die happy... knowing I'm great." - Bender, death on field. "I'm sorry, Mom." - Nebula, death on field 1. "Oh... I've failed." - Nebula, death on field 2. Category:Stories Category:Nextgen Series Category:Big Mom Saga Category:Size-changing Fics Category:Character Intros